The biosynthesis and function of lipid-linked saccharides is currently under investigation in cell-free extracts of several plants and also in tissue cultures of soybean and tobacco cells. These latter systems are being used since we are also examining the recognition and interaction of Rhizobia with these plants. We have been able to solubilize the G1cNAc-1 phoshate transferase and the mannosyl transferase from mung bean microsomes and we are in the process of purifying and studying these enzymes in more detail. We are also examining the effects of several antibiotics, streptovirudin, antibiotic 24010 and showdomycin on these enzymes as well as on the entire microsomal fraction. Finally using Rhizobia, labeled with a surface label called (3H)DIDS which reacts with amino groups, we have been studying the interaction with soybean cells. Labeled bacteria do bind to soybean cells and the interaction appears to be fairly specific for R. Japonicum.